Promethius
by emmyluvsdogs5456
Summary: I kinda took the Greek mythology thing from Rick Riordan, so that's why it's under the catergory of Percy Jackson and the Olympians. This book is about a girl named McKenna. She's not so good at first starts, but her new school's actually going pretty good. Until she is sucked into another dimension, and alter reality of her world, that she might never escape.
1. Chapter 1

Promethius

By: Emily Miller

Chapter 1: A New Start

Hi, my name is Mckenna Taylor, I am twelve, and let me just say I don't like new schools, no, let me rephrase that, I hate new schools. New schools are a new start, no one knows you, and then you are simultaneously put into a box of what everyone thinks you are. Honestly, I think it's really scary going to new school and trust me I've been to plenty. But seriously it is not my fault that I keep getting kicked out of schools, just weird stuff keeps happening to me.

This one time a girl in the bathroom started hissing at me and began to whisper things like "Zaptor will destroy you, you with purity of heart but not of mind, you could be the downfall of master, but master will destroy you, she will." I got so freaked out I punched her in the face and was immediately expelled.

Another time a boy in my class started attacking me and I fought back I accidentally smashed some shelves and I got expelled for it, the weirdest part was when I told them what really happened everyone swore they had no idea which boy I was talking about.

And another time I had this really weird teacher, her eyes were all red and evil and every time I asked for help with something she would look at me coldly and say "Sweetie pie, pain is the only thing that can teach you." She freaked me out so much I ran away from school, twice.

I walked into my new class for the first time. It was open house. It was perfect, big, bright, everything was great, except I couldn't help the nagging feeling in my gut that there was something wrong, something strange.

Before I could ponder this more my new teacher walked up to me,"Hello, my name is Mrs. Titan. Welcome to classroom 28, your new locker will be number **thirteen**." she said icily, putting emphasis on the word "thirteen".

I'm not superstitious or anything but the way she said it creeped me out. "Oh, thanks..." I said. Then I walked away as fast as I could. "Hi" I said to one of the other students "Hello there new student." it said robotically, I gave it a weird look and gladly saw my mom was beckoning for me to leave.

Unfortunately the last week of summer ended quickly and just like that I was a student of Morrison Middle School. But the first day wasn't bad at all. I found my locker, learned a few things, and even made a new friend, her name is Alison Hampton. It was one of the best starts I'd ever had in a school. It was so normal and perfect I almost forgot that weird feeling I had at open house, almost.

For some reason I just couldn't shake this feeling that something was wrong, different, out of place. For instance most of the kids in school don't act like kids, I've never seen any of them laugh, or smile, or even just talk. They act so unworldly normal, if you know what I mean, like when you look at Edward from Twilight and you think he's totally gorgeous, yet something about him is strange, inhuman, like he's too perfect that it's alien.

No kid never talks in class or never smiles, well I guess some kids may, but when nearly everyone in the same location acts like that it gets creepy.

It was the second day of school and everything went normally. I put my bag in my locker and the day started off with an interesting lesson on Permutations and Combinations. The only thing I didn't like about this class was Mrs. Titan, she was always glaring at me, it was creepy! But other than that everything was fine. Until it all changed drastically.

It all started when I went to get my history book from my locker. I opened the door and... nothing, all of my books, my backpack, everything, it was all gone. I wanted to believe that someone had taken it, nothing weird about stealing the new kid's stuff, but I knew no one had taken my stuff. If only it had been some sick prank, but no, it was much more than that. I don't know if I had guessed or maybe I'd always known, either that or I'm going completely crazy. But if this was real everything that happened to me, all the weird stuff might make sense.

But what was I supposed to do? I couldn't tell anyone, they'd send me to the nut house. Just then Mrs. Titan walked up to me "Sweetie, do I have to ask you twice? Go get your history book." she said coldly. "It's not there." I said. "I'm sure someone has just taken it." she said in a faux sweet voice that made me want to gag "No" I said quietly "What did you say dear?" she said in that same sickly sweet voice

"I said 'no', no one has taken my book it-" I started to say but Mrs. Titan cut me off "What do you suppose, it disappeared of the face of the planet?" she said using that same disgustingly sweet voice "Not exactly, it was transported to another world, another dimen-" I said but Mrs. Titan cut me off again "What are you talking about? Are you feeling alright?" she said, fake consideration oozing out of every word, I raised my voice "You thought you had me fooled, but no, I'm smarter than that, a secret you kept that could change the world. This locker is the passageway to infinite possibilities, but I don't have to tell you, you know that. You've probably known that for years. You didn't want to tell anyone because, because…. You are just some sick twisted old psycho that needs something to keep secret to feel needed in this world." I finished my chest heaving.

The whole class looked completely bewildered, "Oh Sweetie" Mrs. Titan said "You have no idea what you are getting yourself into." her voice no longer filled with fake sweetness but hidden beneath the words you could hear loathing in every note. "Oh yeah? Try me." I said. "Well since you're so smart, let's see how you deal with this!" she said and then with the speed and agility of an Olympian she raced to my locker and thrust the door open.

It all happened at once, something was wrong, my locker was like some kind of whirlpool or magnet. Everything the chairs the desks started zooming toward my locker as if attached to some invisible string and then in a matter of seconds they were devoured by the dark mass. I felt my feet start to slide "Help!" I screamed "Somebody help me!" but no one was listening to her, at the time when she needed them most. Nobody was there to help the poor girl whose life was about to be changed forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting Hanna

I was screaming as loud as I could, hoping that someone, anyone would answer. My mind was racing I had to do something. Because I had a feeling that if I went into the dark abyss I would never come out. I saw my friend Alison, a look of pure terror on her face. She too could feel herself being drawn to the portal.

She clawed at the walls but they were too slick. "Grab my hand!" I said extending my arm, she reached as far as she could but it was no use and then she was gone, consumed by the black hole. "Alison!" I screamed "NO! Come back! Come back! You have to come back!" I sobbed. I knew that I had to save her somehow.

But I didn't know what to do. _Why is this happening to me? _I thought, _What did I do to deserve this? Why here? Why now?_ I saw Mrs. Titan laughing in the corner, "Why are you doing this?" I yelled at her. She barely glanced at me. "Aren't teachers supposed to be nice? You have to help me! Please! PLEASE! I can't do this by myself!" I screamed at her.

"You want my help?" Mrs. Titan said "It was once rumored you might defeat me but I don't see how since you're such a weakling. Now should I help? No I think not. I always enjoy a little suffering before I eat lunch" She said it in a way that translated clearly I was going to be lunch. Now only feet from the portal I was getting desperate. "I'll do anything you want! Please!" I said. I was now merely inches from it. "Too bad no one will be at your funeral." Said Mrs. Titan "As if they would even miss you. You are nothing, just a problem. You hold back your mother from doing what she wants and trust me she doesn't want you."

"Not that she doesn't like children it's just she doesn't like disappointments and that's all you'll ever be, a disappointment. You bounce from school to school and wonder why no one will take you. Because no matter how hard you try you will never, EVER be good enough. I would kill you now if I didn't think it more excruciating to live as you, because really no one cares about you. Goodbye." And then I blacked out

I woke up in a smoldering heap of debris. It took me a second to remember what was going on _no one really cares about you _these words echoed in my head. Every word Mrs. Titan had said had been true. Maybe that's why every one of them cut through me like a knife. _You are nothing, just a problem. _"Stop it!" I said to myself. Maybe I was going crazy.

I looked around at my surroundings and then realized that I was in my class, or some alter-reality of my class. Everything here was dark. The shelves made out of skulls, large cobwebs draped the ceiling, the room was dimly lit, on the walls were painted grotesque pictures of people being burned alive, torn apart, and much worse. But worst of all I found that most of my classmates were monsters.

Some had several dragon-like heads, while others had grown to be 7 feet tall and only had one eye, some were large humanoid animals, half man/half horse, or much worse things like half man/half lions or half man/half crabs, some even looked like dinosaurs. I'm not talking about Little Foot, Peetee, or Sarah from that kids movie, "The Land Before Time". I'm talking full scale raptors. Luckily they were all unconscious.

I suddenly spotted Alison. "Alison" I said shaking her. "Alison get up!" I said. "Huh, what? Five more minutes okay?" she said only half-conscious "No Alison, you have to get up now!" I said. She opened her eyes. "What's going on?" she said "Where are we?" She then looked around the room. "Oh my god. It wasn't a dream!" I shook my head. "But no, how is this possible? This can't be happening! Am I delusional? Am I crazy? Please tell me that I'm crazy!" She begged.

I understood why, imagine having everything completely normal one day and the next you wake up in your worst nightmare. "I don't know what's going on" I said "but I know we have to get out of here." "But where do we go?" she said in a small child's voice "How do we get back?" I knew she was looking to me for reassurance and I figured since she was my only friend I needed to be brave for her so I took her hand and said "I'm working on it."

That was when I noticed the only other human. I didn't recognize her from anywhere, her hair was red as flames. Freckles splattered her nose. And she was wearing torn rags. She woke suddenly breathing heavily. Then she saw us. "Who are you and what are you?" she said jumping to her feet. I didn't know if this was a trap but I decided it best not to lie.

"I'm Mckenna, and this is my friend Alison. We were brought here through the portal. We're both humans." The girl studied us carefully then decided that we meant no harm and said "My name is Hanna. Welcome to Promethius. The only safe place here is the girl's bathroom. Now let's hurry before we all die."

We were now in the creepiest girls bathroom I'd ever seen. "Do you know why we're here? How we got here? What's the deal with Mrs. Titan? How do we get out? And why are the other students monsters?" I said. "Well first of all you're here because 'Mrs. Titan' brought you here. And that's not a good thing she only brings people here if she wants to kill them or eat them," Hanna said "Well I guess eating them would kill them. But it seems your different. I've heard them planning how to get you in here for months. But why would you be different? Anyway, you got here through a tesseract, a worm hole through the dimensions, it just so happens that locker 13 conceals this portal."

"Now we come to the sticky subject, Mrs. Titan, she isn't human. Not even close, her name isn't even Mrs. Titan it's Zaptor. She is the worst creature than everyone has never heard of, see Typhon, one of the most terrifying monsters in Greek Mythology had a, well a fling with Gaea, mother earth. Now at the time Gaea was more involved with Ouranous, she did have twelve kids with him. Anyways, Ouranous knew that Gaea had kids with other people, but he wasn't happy about it. Gaea knew that if her found out that it would be the last straw. So she convinced her son, Kronos to kill his dad Ouranous, so Ouranous would never find out. So anyways, Mrs. Titan is the spawn of two of the most horrible beings."

"Now the only way to get out of Promethius is the way you've come. As long as the locker door is open we can leave. But there's sure to be guards. If you here a loud bang like a gong, that means the locker door is closed. And to answer your last question, the students are monsters because this world shows everything how it is on the inside. These students are killing machines. They are awful, evil, they are monsters. So Promethius shows them to be. I have been defeated by Zaptor in every way so on the outside I look completely defeated."

It was all very weird to hear Hanna talk about this Titan stuff like it was real. I know she's telling me it's real but that's a lot to take in! These Titan's almost seemed like real people, when the wife cheats on the husband and tries to conceal it from him and stuff. This morning when Mrs. Titan asked me to get my history books seems like years ago.

And what she mean I was different from the others they brought in? How was I different? I'm glad she mentioned that gong thing because now I know it's possible for me to get out of here. But what about those guards? I can't sit here on a dirty bathroom floor all day. We need supplies, food, water, duct tape, something. And if this place shows you what you are on the inside I did not want to see what Mrs. Titan- I mean Zaptor looked like.

It was all so much to handle all I could think of to say was "So Zaptor, I guess she wasn't lying about the Mrs. Titan thing." Nobody laughed. Nobody even smiled. "What happens if the locker door closes?" Alison said quietly. "You're stuck here until it opens again." Said Hanna "But it wouldn't be that long right? I mean, how long have you been here?" said Alison. Hanna looked her straight in the eyes and said solemnly "seventy-nine years"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Trap

"Well what are we supposed to do?" I asked "Are we just going to sit on this dirty bathroom floor until we starve to death or become so insane and savage that we start to eat each other? Which ultimately wouldn't end well for any of us" I shudder at the possibility of starving to death. What an awful, painful, elongated death. At this point Alison has started to cry silently in the corner. I guess the reality of being stuck here for a lifetime has hit her. I realize that I may never see my mom again, I may never come out alive, and even if I do it could be years after this. I too am on the verge of a breakdown. But I know that we will all fall apart if I start to cry.

The tiny hope I hold onto is that time works differently here and when I come out again (_If you come out again_ a voice in my head says) it will be like I never left. "Is there anywhere we could get supplies like food, or water, or rope, or something?" I ask Hanna. "Well there is the cafeteria, we can get food there. Before you came it wasn't heavily guarded but it's sure to be. You don't know how much these people want to kill you." Says Hanna, Alison speaks for the first time after her breakdown "So what's the plan?" "umm, we improvise?" I say.

We burst out the girls bathroom and sprint to the cafeteria. Luckily Hanna has told us exactly where the cafeteria is. We have the element of surprise on our side so most of the monsters are so stunned at our sudden entrance they don't even have the sense to chase us. Unfortunately we are not so lucky that none of the monsters chase us. We have five or six behind us. Most of them are humanoids and a few of them are the tall one-eyed ones. They're fast but we're faster and we're good 30 feet ahead of them.

We reach the lunchroom and Hanna and I start to barricade the door while Alison goes to find the food. We still have the problem of how are we going to get back to the bathroom without dying, but I try not to think about that. Hanna and I are grabbing tables, chairs, trash cans, anything we can stack up against the door. Our barricade is shaky at best but it will hold for now.

Alison has created the ingenious idea of putting the food into packing containers, which she found in the back of the lunchroom, to hold the food. Having stacked anything accessible to us, Hanna and I leave our shaky barrier and run over to Alison to help her pack the food. "White or wheat?" Alison asks holding up a 2 loaves of bread. "It doesn't matter!" snaps Hanna. "Okay, okay sorry" said Alison placing both in a box "I just wanted to know if some people only eat wheat bread or some people only eat white bread or if some people were just preferenced to one or the other or if someone was allergic to one of the other, Well actually if you were allergic to one wouldn't you be allergic to the other? I mean, bread is bread-" "Shut it, okay?" Says Hanna "Okay, jeez" Alison says.

That's when it happens, our barricade breaks through and all hell breaks loose, monsters swarming everywhere. I grab the closest thing to me, a lunch tray. One of the humanoids runs at me, an ugly half man /half scorpion. I whack it upside the head with my lunch tray. It grunts in pain. Half of its body is man but around the ribs it starts to turn into to the hard armor of the scorpion, I'm mostly concerned about the tail. It smashes its tail down and I move just in time. I don't know how I moved that fast but at the moment I'm mostly worried about staying alive. It strikes with speed and precision and I continue to dodge it but I know I will soon tire and there will be no hope for me. I try to hit with my lunch tray but it barely seems to notice and I know it can tell that I'm becoming weaker.

I feel like my legs are jelly and my arms inflatable balloons. The scorpion man is closing in on me and I realize too late that he is backing me into a corner. He then throws what will be the fatal strike, straight at my heart. I have no place to run but by some miracle I have managed to swing my arms upward and put the bent piece of plastic that used to be a lunch tray in between me and that fatal stinger. The stinger has gone completely through the lunch tray and a few inches of it hang out of the end. The poison in it must be acidic because where it has touched the tray has been dissolved. A drip of it falls on my arm. I cry out in pain. It feels like fire burning through my skin. The scorpion raises its tail again and I know I'm going to die, I have used up my last trick with the lunch tray.

And then I see the end of a knife protruding from its stomach. It falls to the ground and then dissolves into powder. I see Hanna standing there with a cut on her lip and one on the side of her head that looks serious. She comes over and helps me up. And insanely enough I'm not tired anymore, the adrenaline rush of seeing my life flash before my eyes has given me new energy. Hanna hands me a knife. Although some of the monsters have been killed there are still more. I take the knife and become unstoppable. I'm blocking, parrying, and stabbing until all that remains of my enemy is a pile of dust. Humanoids, dragons, Cyclops, raptors, one after another they flash before my eyes in which they only have seconds of life before they become nothing more than a yellowish powder.

Then I hear the scream. It's a loud, _human _scream of pain. And I recognize it, it's Alison. I turn and see her slumped across a wall blood trickling from her forehead. She's been knocked out cold. A Cyclops monster is closing in on her, a large chair in his hands. I'm too far away to stop him. If something doesn't happen she won't survive. Thinking quickly I grab a napkin box from the floor and chuck it at the Cyclops's head.

It missed. It hit a pipe a few feet from his head. The loud clang caught his attention. He starts coming at me but I'm ready. Feeling as if I've done this for years I jump out of reach of his outstretched arms and stab him in the throat. He crumbles down with the rest of the monsters. It's over. They're all gone. I run over to Alison and try to rouse her awake. "Alison! Alison! Are you okay?" I ask. "Ow, my head hurts." She says. "Can you stand?" I ask "I think so" she says. I slowly help her to her feet. "Where's Hanna?" Alison asks "I don't know but we have to find her before Zaptor finds us." Before I can turn around I hear a familiar voice say "Found you."

I turn around and Zaptor is standing right behind me. Zaptor is uglier then I imagined. She has green snakes writhing around on her head. Purple nails as long as claws, like Wolverine's but a lot scarier. She had a long lizard tail. One half of her face was covered with yellowish molting feathers that continued down her neck. The other side of her face was normal except for her right eye was red.

She was holding Hanna in a choke hold. "Now, I can kill your friend right now or you can come with me and your friends will have a chance at life". Hanna is now turning blue. "I, I, I, I'll come with you but please don't kill my friends!" I say. Zaptor lets Hanna out of the choke hold and Hanna starts to breathe again. "We'll see" Zaptor says maliciously and I'm pretty sure I just got us all killed. I guess all the monsters weren't in the battle because there are still about 30 left.

Two of them roughly put us all into handcuffs. I could feel their sour breath on my neck as he whispers "I will enjoy eating your friends. As for you, we have something special planned for you. Nothing is more satisfying then feeling human flesh rip between your teeth" The hairs on the back of my neck stand up and his breath smelled disgusting. Haven't you ever heard of Listerine?

They took us to the basement. Normal school's basement hold extra supplies or is used for storage. In Promethius it was literally a dungeon. I saw weird mutilated creatures in some of the cells, there were also some other people, they had several injuries. Cuts, bruises, and gashes, they seemed so defeated, so tortured. As you walked by they kept their heads bowed down, as if they didn't want to look you in the eyes, like they would be punished for it.

Hanna and Alison were shoved into a small cell. "But, my friends." I say helplessly "Don't worry, we won't kill them yet." One of the guards say giving me a crazed, yellow smile. And before I'm yanked away me and Alison make eye contact. I try to send her a message through my eyes _I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. You should have never been put in the middle of this. _I don't know if she understood what I was trying to say. But it's true if I hadn't confronted Zaptor back at school she wouldn't be here. But even if I only had that one second I hope she knows how deeply sorry I am that she ever had to get sucked into this nightmare.

The guards take me into an awful room. It is obviously the room for torture. Several grotesque torture devices are scattered across the room, the biggest and most terrible one in the center. A large pot of oil in the center, overhead a human sized loop attached to a chain link pulley. I am taken up a flight of stairs and at the top is some sort of throne room. It has a huge window and balcony that overlooks the torture room below.

Zaptor is sitting in throne made of human skulls. "So Mckenna, you thought you could escape me? You thought you could hide? You thought that you would live once you entered my domain? Fool." She spat out the word "You are more stupid then I thought! You devised a little plan with your little friends and you thought that could overtake me? You are naïve. And to think the fates told me you could defeat me? Ridiculous!" she snarled

"Now let's have a little fun, shall we? Let's make you choose. Hmm, let's see. Ooh I've got it! We can get your little friends and bring them out here and let them test one of these devices." She says gesturing to the torture machines. "We could let you hear them scream in pain and then we will kill them right in front of your eyes. Your death will be not quite as pleasant or short though…...Or we will let your friends go free if you decide to join me and become a monster." Zaptor smiled delightedly at the prospect of having me choose.

I was terrified, horrified. How could I choose something like this? Why was it always me? What did I ever do to deserve this? These people kept talking about the Fates and my destiny, like what? I'm just a normal kid! I just came to a new school and BAM! My teacher turns out to be some mythological creature that wants to kill me. Then it just so happens that my locker is a portal to another dimension called Prometheius. Where the only safe place is the bathroom and all the kids are monsters! Who on earth would believe that?

What should I do? Live as a monster? Or let us all die horrible painful deaths? I knew what I should do. What I needed to do. It was my fault we were in this mess in the first place. I had to do this. But how could I? I was barely twelve, I'd never grow up, go to high school, get married. How can I just throw my whole future away? But I know this is the right thing to do. Either way I will go through something awful, so I might as well let them live. I found my inner-strength and said "I, umm" I took a deep breath "I will join you, as a monster."

Zaptor smiled insanely. "I knew you would see it my way." She gave a crazy laugh. The snakes in her hair hissed along with her. "Oh and by the way. The only way to turn someone who isn't a monster into a monster is to boil them alive, in oil." She gestured to the oil pot in the middle of torture room. I felt the blood rush from my face and a sense of horror kicked in.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Meanwhile in the Cell

"I can't believe she's gone. I'll never see her again." Alison said "I actually thought we might have a chance at getting out of here." "Yeah I know. So did I." said Hanna. "What do you think is going to happen to her?" Alison asks "Well, uh…never mind" says Hanna "No tell me. Please. You can't keep this from me. I'm already confused enough, if you start keeping things from me I'll go completely insane." Alison says desperately

"You really, really don't want to know." Hanna says "Tell me." says Alison forcefully. "Zaptor is going to turn her into a monster, turn her into something evil, something that we can't reverse." Says Hanna. Alison's breathing quickened into a fast, hoarse, rasp."Oh my god! Why? Why her? Why now? Why are we even here? What did I do wrong? What did I do to deserve this? You can't be telling me that I'm going to lose my best friend! And then after that you and I will probably die! How can you be telling me this?" Alison was nearly in tears. "That's not the worst part," said Hanna "How?" said Alison "What can be worse? What on earth could possibly be worse?"

Hanna took a steady breath "In order for her to become a monster, she, she…..she has to be boiled alive in a pot of oil." Alison burst into tears "WHAT? To become a monster she has to be deep-fried? That is the most horrible way to die! To feel your body burn around you as you drown. Choking, and dying. That is how she's gonna die?" Whatever she said after was incomprehensible through her blubbering sobs. Eventually her sobs dissipated. "How" she rasped "What?" said Hanna. "How are we gonna save her?" said Alison, her eyes red and poufy. Hanna looked helplessly into her eyes and said "We can't"

Alison's lower lip started to tremble "Wha- What do you mean we can't? We have to try? I can't just sit here and do nothing knowing that somewhere in another room my friend is dying!" "I'm sorry! I don't know what to do!" Hanna said as tears started streaming down her face "I can't help." After she said these words she completely lost it and burst into tears. "I've never been in the situation, and I, I don't know what to do. I just can't help anyone, I can't help anyone. And then we'll die to! And, And…. HOW IS THIS FAIR?" The emotion in her voice almost hurt, you could hear the desperation and helpless sadness in them. The words she said were slurred and disoriented through her tears but her last four words came out as a yell, and they were crystal clear.

"Han, Han, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry" said Alison Hanna shook her head, then said sniffily "It's not you, it's just, it's just everything! Everything's gone wrong, ever since I got here. Ever since that stupid "family day". You know my brother and dad are here to? All because I dragged them to school with me, insisting that it would be fun. But before I knew it Mrs. Titan had opened that locker door and I ended up here. That door was closed for seventy nine years and finally when you guys came I thought I might have a chance of getting out. But now-" "Wait" said Alison cutting of Hanna's rambling "Your brother and dad are here too?"

"Yeah" said Hanna, wiping her nose "My brother's a complete genius and somehow he's figured out how to make a monster-proof laboratory, I barely go there because it's so far away from the girls bathroom. My dad is totally crazy though. I guess all this ancient mythology stuff freaked him out, anyways now whenever he hears hero theme music he-" Hanna stopped short, "He what?" said Alison "Oh my god!" said Hanna, ignoring Alison's question "Why didn't I think of it sooner? I'm so stupid!" "What? You didn't think of what sooner?" said Alison, completely bewildered. Hanna looked at her and said "I know who can help us".

"You do?" said Alison "Who?" Hanna smiled and said "My dad" "Your dad?" said Alison. Hanna nodded. "But didn't you say he was crazy?" said Alison. "That's the point." Said Hanna "What now?" said Alison looking even more lost. "He can save McKenna." Said Hanna "So let me get this straight, you're saying that your dad, who you described as completely insane is going to help us save McKenna?" said Alison "I said he was crazy, not completely insane" Hanna protested "But he's still crazy?" said Alison "Well not exactly." Said Hanna "So he's not crazy?" said Alison "Okay I'm officially confused!" "He has crazy tendencies" said Hanna "What on earth does that mean?!" said Alison "He's only crazy some of the time." Said Hanna.

"So how is your half-crazy dad going to help us?" said Alison. "I'll explain later but right now I need my iPod!" said Hanna "Your Ipod? Okay, I am all for "pump up" songs, but do you really think now is a good time?" said Alison, Hanna gave an exasperated sigh "I just need my Ipod! Did they take it?" "They" being those smelly monster guards? I don't think so, they didn't seem like the brightest of the bunch". Said Alison, Hanna checked her pockets "Oh here it is!" said Hanna bringing out battered Ipod touch "But wait?" said Alison "If you've been here seventy-nine years then how do you have an Ipod touch?" "I told you, time works differently here, you can come and stay for as long as you want but when you leave it will be like you never left." Said Hanna.

After a few minutes the Ipod flickered to life. "How is it not dead?" said Alison "I told you my brother is a genius, I go to him whenever it needs to be charged or needs a tune-up, huh _tune_-up" said Hanna "Not the time." Said Alison. "Right" said Hanna becoming more focused. She then started scrolling through her music. "So seriously, what are you doing?" said Alison "Finding a way to get my dad over here." Said Hanna as if it made perfect sense "And that cleared everything up for me" said Alison sarcastically. "You'll just see" said Hanna "What song are looking for anyway?" said Alison. "This." Said Hanna, then the Indiana Jones theme song started to play.


End file.
